


Death Of A Hero:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Character Death, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Deathbed Confessions/Last Words, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Funerals, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Torture, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny danced around their feelings for so long, Now it's useless when Steve was tortured under & is experience a slow death under Wo Fat, What will happen to our guys?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of A Hero:

*Summary: Steve & Danny danced around their feelings for so long, Now it's useless when Steve was tortured under & is experience a slow death under Wo Fat, What will happen to our guys?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

When they got into the room, It looked like a war had hit it, & they were slowly scanning the room, & saw the signs of torture had taken place, & then Officer Kono Kalakaua saw the familiar tattooed form of their boss, friend, & love one, & she said exclaiming, "Oh, No !", & she & the others were at Commander Steve McGarrett's side instantly. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams gently got him into his arms, & said with emotion, "Come on, Steve, Come on, It's time to wake up, Let's see those wonderful eyes of yours open", & they were rewarded with a pair of deep blue eyes opening, & slow smiling forming on his face.

 

"Dan....", He wet his parched throat, & lips, & said slowly, "Dannnoooo", he said slowly with a smile on his face, the smile that he only reserves for him, "Hey, Babe, I am so glad to see you", Danny said with a sad smile, & tears threatening to fall down his face, "Meeee...tooooo", The Former Seal said, as he coughed & choked out some blood. "You **_are_** gonna be okay, Steven, I promise you, You will be okay", He was saying this to comfort his friend,  & now confirmed lover, After they shared their first kiss, & had their first night together.

 

"I don't think I will be okay, Danno", Steve said slowly, as he offered an apologetic smile. "No, You got to fight it, You got to live for yourself, us, & your ohana", Kono said tearfully, as she watched her friend, & love one fighting to breathe, & try to survive. "Yeah, We need you to fight, Cause we need you, & love you", Chin said, pleading, as he let some tears fell down, thinking that this is the last time that they are all gonna be together. He lets out some sobs, & cries his heart out.

 

Lou lets out some of his own emotion, & said, "You got so much to do in order to change the world, Please stay, & don't leave us", as he held on to one of one of his cold hands, Steve said, as he struggled to look at his friend, "I am just so tired, Lou, I am tired", Everyone was beginning to understand it, Each of them said this to Steve, as they watch the former seal take his last breaths.

 

"Be free, Explore, & you will always be in my heart", Kono said sobbing out, as she kissed the top of his head, & she said silently into his ear, "I love you, Bossman". Chin said, "Say "hi" to your old man for me, Tell him, I think he raised a hell of a son", he choked out. Lou said, "Remember that you are always loved, & cherished, Brother", Lou said, as he squeezed his hand. Then, The Five-O Commander looked at his lover said slowly, as he said apologizing to him.

 

"I am so sorry that I wasted time getting my act together", Steve said with tears in his eyes, & he continued on saying, "I am sorry that I wasted time worrying about the outcome", Danny said with choked back emotion, "It's okay, At least we did make up for it, God, There is so much I want to tell you", Steve said with a smile, & he held a hand, "There isn't anything that I already knew," He closed his eyes for second, & opened them, & looked at Danny for the last time. He said slowly, as he was dying in his lover's arms.

 

"Danny, I love....", & he closed his eyes, was still in the blond's arms, "No, no, no, NOOO !!!", he screamed out, as Chin, Lou, & Kono were clinging to each other, as they were sobbing, as they watched the scene unfold. Danny said crying himself, "I love you too", & he held him, til the paramedics came in, & took him away, The Three Members of Five-O walked, following them out slowly, as they came out, & HPD & Mary-Ann McGarrett, Steve's sister was there, she & Joan, her daughter, dropped in, as a surprise visit. As the scene was being chaotic, & being in the process of being cleared.

 

"Where's Steve ?", Mary asked anxiously, as she broke out of Duke Lukela's grip, as she went up to Five-O, who looked like hell, & had been crying. "Mare, Come here", Danny said, as he & Chin brought her over to Steve's covered, & lifeless body. Chin said crying, as he said, "We are so sorry, We tried to save him, Kono cried harder, as she watched Mary's reaction to her older brother's death. "No....No....No....", as she looked between Danny, & Chin, as they were speechless, & when she broke down, Danny sent the paramedics away, as he & Chin comforted her, as Lou & Kono watched on.

 

Telling Grace was the hardest part, but she took it well, & said, "I want Uncle Steve to have the best celebration ever, so let's plan one part of it traditional, & the other non-traditional", Mary said with a smile, "He would've loved that, Gracie", she hugged & kissed her on the cheek, "It is a sweet idea, Princess", Lou praised her, & Kono said with a smile, "I think it will be the best for Steve, Cause he deserves it", Chin nodded, & said agreeing emotionally, "He sure does", he wipes a tear from his eye, & composed himself.

 

They planned out everything, & as they predicted, there was a huge turnout for both, paying their respects, & offering their condolences to them, They wanted to honor a real hero, so that is why they are doing both celebrations. They had a paddleout, & Five-O, Kawika, & his kapu took part of it. They also put on a surf show, & Danny & he did the traditional "Hawaiian Kiss", before He handed over the ashes to the Kapu Leader, & he watched on with the others, They watched that their loved one being scattered over his favorite element, & now is able to rest in peace.

 

The other part of the ceremony was to be held at **_Tropics_** , & everyone were enjoying themselves, as they were reminiscing about their love one friend, & fellow member to the community, It was the best way to celebrate him. Grace said with a smile, "Now, He knows that he **_is_** loved",  & everyone agreed, as they all went home, & move on with their lives, as they are planning a future without Steve in it.

 

The End.


End file.
